Torsional vibration dampers are employed extensively in internal combustion engines to reduce torsional vibrations delivered to rotatable shafts. The torsional vibrations may be of considerable amplitude, and, if not abated, can potentially damage gears or similar structures attached to the rotatable shaft and cause fatigue failure of the rotatable shaft.
Torsional vibration dampers convert the kinetic vibrational energy by dissipating it to thermal energy as a result of damping. The absorption of the vibrational energy lowers the strength requirements of the rotatable shaft and thereby lowers the required weight of the shaft. The torsional vibration damper also has a direct effect on inhibiting vibration of nearby components of the internal combustion engine that would be affected by the vibration.
The simplest insertion style torsional vibration damper has three components, a hub that allows the damper to be rigidly connected to the source of the vibration, an inertia ring, and an elastomeric strip in the same shape as the ring. The elastomeric strip provides the spring dashpot system for the damper. The hub and the inertia ring are manufactured individually and machined before the elastomer is inserted by force into the gap that is present between the hub and the inertia ring. The elastomer is compressed and exerts a pressure between the metallic surfaces of the ring and hub, holding the assembly in place. There are several design problems with these dampers.
The bore of the hub and grooves in the ring have to meet very tight tolerances with respect to each other radially and axially. That sometimes forces the parts to be machined after assembly. With two separate parts, there can be two separate machining steps. The elastomer assembly process contributes to wavy rubber and, hence, product scrap. Further, the hub of the damper adds parasitic inertia to the system.
For any mechanical system, the torsional natural frequency depends upon the inertia, torsional stiffness and damping of the system. In the traditional torsional vibration damper, the inertia is provided by the inertia ring, while the damping and torsional stiffness are provided by the elastomer strip. This otherwise implies that the hub is, in fact, a rigid attachment that does not provide any significant help to the damping system except to provide a rigid means of connection to the rotating component of the vehicle. Thus, the damping, by definition, is caused by energy dissipation in the form of heat due to frictional and/or other causes. In the standard torsional vibration damper, the shearing of the elastomer between the hub outer diameter and the ring inner diameter causes the relative motion of the elastomer and, therefore, promotes damping. This inherently causes a shear strain buildup in the elastomer.
Further, weight reduction is critical. Making a portion of the damper from a composite would provide significant weight reduction.